Mister Grand Slam
Miss Grand Slam Organization The Miss Grand Slam Organization is the organization that currently owns and runs the Miss Grand Slam, Mister Grand Slam, Miss Dollfie, and Miss & Mister Grand Slam World Cup beauty contest. Based in Hong Kong, it is owned by Maya Bluebell. Mister Grand Slam Contest Mister Grand Slam Contest was founded by Miss Grand Slam Organization (MGSO) in 2009 which was aimed at recognizing the outstanding handsome guys around the world. Delegates are from the BIG 4 international male pageants - MRGS Big 4 Contests (Mister International, Mister World, Manhunt International and Mister Universe Model) and other well known contests like Mister Hong Kong, Mister Singapore, Manhunt Singapore, and Mister Philippines International. The current Mister Grand Slam is Valeriu Gutu, from Moldova. He won the title on March 14, 2015. Candidates Selection In order to partcipate in the Mister Grand Slam global final, each delegate must win his national title or who placed at least among the semifinalists in their respective contests, plus, MGSO favorites who did not place.There are 10 to 20 contestants from each Grand Slam contest (Mister World, Mister International, Manhunt International, and Mr. Universe Model) plus 2 to 4 contestants from each specific national contest (Mister Hong Kong, Mister Singapore, Manhunt Singapore, and Mister Philippines International), or other national contests. Normally, The Grand Slam Final would features not more than 80 delegates around the globe according to the entry method, however, special spots may served to those stunning contestants if neccessary. Competition Formats Maya Bluebell, President of MGSO, will announce the annual Top 80 delegates according to the entry method. Based on the delegates' performance in their respective Contests, MGSO Committee Panel will narrow down the 80 delegates to 40, and let the public vote the Top 25, afterward the MGSO Committee Panel will once again cut the numbers to the final 15. These ultimate 15 delegates will be judging by the Grand Final Panel in swimsuit and evening suit, which to decide the runners-up and winner. Titles and semi-finalists 25 semi-finalists are chosen out of the annual Top 80. Semi-finalists are cut to 15 finalists, then to the final 5 from which the runners-up and winner are announced. The winner of the pageant is bestowed the title Mister Grand Slam; like Miss Grand Slam, his runners-up would be assigned to one of the corresponding mythological creatures in the oriental constellation in order to reflect their superior global beauty status: Mister Genbu (equivalent to 4th runner-up), Mister Byakko (3rd runner-up), Mister Suzaku (2nd runner-up) and Mister Seiryu (1st runner-up). Titleholders ::See the Gallery of the Titleholders. List of Mister Grand Slam runners-up and finalists Lists of Special Awards ::See the Gallery of the Special Awards. Continental Faces ::The most photogenic guy in the 5 continents, one of them will be crowned as "Hottest Face of the Year". Other Awards ''Awarded during the competition period'' *''"Mister Sunshine" awarded to the guy who is fresh and energetic''. *''"Mister Amazon" awarded to the most gorgeous guy who height 183 cm / 6' or above''. *''"Hottess Face of the Year" equivalent to "Mister Photogenic"'' ''Awarded after coronation night'' *''"MGSO Most Valuable Mister" awarded to "the outstanding guy who should be crowned in the Big 4"'' *''"Mister Pirate" awarded to the "undeserved titleholder"'' Mister Typhoeus ::The least handsome Misters. External Links *Official Site : http://mistergrandslam.blogspot.com/